Going Nowhere
by Shyria
Summary: Rated PG13 because of language and Shonen Ai. Kira x Katou fic. Ch. 1 is just a day in the life basically...


Two figures walked side by side in a blizzard, snow driving at their backs. The streetlights had shut themselves down long ago, flooding the neighborhood with darkness. Nothing but shadows in the whirling white, the two trudged forward alone on the streets.  
  
"Its fucking cold," was Katou's endearing remark. Kira glanced at the blonde passingly and shrugged.  
  
"Yeah.winter's like that, you know," he replied.  
  
"Shut up," Katou scowled back. He shoved Kira in a lazy fashion. "Where're we going, anyway?"  
  
"Nowhere, Katou-Chan.," his friend said with a sigh. To Kira's surprise, the blonde didn't raise any objection. He had figured on a stupid argument starting again- the kind that talked them both in circles. Perhaps his little junkie was beginning to think before he spoke?  
  
"I need to get stoned," Katou remarked.  
  
Maybe not, Kira thought in exasperation. "So go get stoned."  
  
Katou cursed and readjusted his coat. He shot a look at Kira that reminded him of a starving rabbit.  
  
"What, don't tell me Mr. Professional ran out? Really, Katou- I never figured you to be the greedy type," he snickered, sarcasm weaving his words. As he expected, the answer was a colorful string of curses, ending in Katou grabbing him by the coat.  
  
"Would you shut the hell up with that? Come on Kira, you got a few bucks?"  
  
"You asked me that a week ago, Katou. I still don't have anything. Besides, I'm not endorsing your bad habits," Kira said, prying Katou's hands from his clothing.  
  
They crossed a busy street, wincing as car lights illuminated them for a few seconds. By the street signs, they were nearing Kira's apartment. No one was home when they came in which wasn't unusual anymore. Kira's father had taken an extra job to help afford next month's rent and it kept him working late. It wasn't like Katou stopped free-loading when he was there anyway. They'd both come to accept it as an inevitable thing.  
  
The two shed their coats, tossing them in the corner with snow still clinging to their sleeves. Katou shook his head to clear his hair of snowflakes. Kira was exhausted, as usual. The duel tasks of full time school and taking care of his friends left little time for sleep. He headed upstairs towards the bedroom.  
  
Katou made a soft noise as he flopped down on the carpet. Ignoring him, Kira went straight for the bed, sighing with relief as his body made contact with the mattress. He closed his eyes and they sat in silence for a few moments.  
  
"Unh." The noise came from the foot of the bed.  
  
Kira yawned and opened one eye. "What?"  
  
A mass of blonde hair rose over the edge of the mattress as Katou rested his head on the end. "I think it's broken," he muttered.  
  
"What's broken?'  
  
"The expander thingy." He indicated a spot just beneath his ribs.  
  
"If your diaphragm was broken you wouldn't be able to breath. It's probably your stomach, Katou," Kira replied after a quick glance at his friend. He leaned back again as Katou thought it over.  
  
"Yeah. It hurts." he said so softly that Kira almost didn't catch it. A few more muffled noises followed as Katou curled himself around a pillow. Kira felt slightly guilty-  
  
"Gimmie a few bucks."  
  
--for about two seconds. "I don't HAVE any money! If I did, I'd be using it to buy food," he snapped.  
  
"I'll buy food with it," Katou whined in reply.  
  
"You'll buy drugs with it. I'm not an idiot."  
  
"I'll give it to starving orphans."  
  
Kira couldn't help but laugh long and hard at that one. "Right."  
  
The bed shook as Katou crawled up beside him, resting his back against Kira's shoulder. Kira stroked the blonde's head absently.  
  
"You got anything I could get high off of?" Katou asked. He seemed determined to bother Kira until he magically produced drugs out of thin air. It was always like this.  
  
"Rubbing alcohol, I guess.. Windex, if you're really desperate." Katou frowned at him, giving Kira an odd feeling of satisfaction.  
  
"I would if my stomach didn't hurt so bad. Damn, I hate being sober! Wouldn't give a crap about drinking that stuff if I was properly fucked up," he complained, tracing a random pattern with his finger on Kira's sleeve. "Why won't ever do anything for me?"  
  
Kira arched a brow at him, slightly miffed that Katou would even say such a thing. "I do everything for you."  
  
"Not the things I really need."  
  
"Oh, so letting you stay in my house and driving you to the hospital every damn time isn't what you need?"  
  
Katou arched his back and made a disapproving sound. "No, those don't count."  
  
"What does then?" Kira asked, though he knew it was pointless.  
  
"Give me some money, Kira."  
  
"I already said no."  
  
"You just don't care." Katou snorted, sliding off the bed. He prowled along Kira's sparsely furnished room, grabbing random things from the shelves. He turned various bottles around and stared at the ingredients before tossing them aside. Kira shook his head in exasperation. What a desperate little drug dealer you are, Katou-Chan.  
  
Eventually he found a tiny bottle of nail polish. Kira wasn't sure why it was in his room in the first place. Katou twisted the cap off and eyed the contents with a nasty grin.  
  
"Knock yourself out," Kira remarked. He got up and left for the bathroom. Meanwhile, Katou took a cautious sniff of the nail polish. The smell was overpoweringly chemical, so much as to cause him to clutch his nose. "Augh!"  
  
After an exciting few minutes spent at the toilet, Kira zipped his pants and returned to the bedroom. Katou had capped the bottle again and was lying on his back on the floor. "All that did was make my head hurt a lot," the blonde complained in disappointment. Kira shrugged in response.  
  
Katou listened to Kira's soft footsteps on the carpet as he walked past. The rattle of medicine bottles made him open his eyes again in curiosity. Kira tossed a plastic bag at him, which he almost missed. "What's this?" he asked, inspecting the contents.  
  
"Some household drugs I found on the dresser."  
  
Katou pulled a bottle from the bag and squinted at its label. "Vitamins? Shit, Kira." he grumbled, tossing them aside. There were four little boxes inside as well, to which Katou gave the same inspection.  
  
"Asephex?" he asked, holding it up to Kira's face. He took the box and glanced at the back.  
  
"What does it do?" Katou prompted.  
  
"Hold on a second." Kira said, pulling a piece of folded paper from the box. He adjusted his glasses and read it over. Katou peered at the end of the paper which was dangling near his face.  
  
"For the healing of ulcers? Damnit, it's just some stupid stomach medicine," he cursed. Kira ignored him and continued reading.  
  
"Adverse affects, here we go. expands the veins, pumps more blood. gives you a rush. Hang-over like effects. dizziness. euphoria."  
  
Katou took the box from him in excitement, tearing open the flaps and lifting the bottle out of it. "That sounds good to me," he said with a grin. "How much you gotta take?"  
  
"I don't know how strong they are. My guess is about two."  
  
"Eh, well there's seven in here. Seven's a lucky number, right?"  
  
Kira took the bottle and eyed Katou. "I said two. Sometimes you're such an impulsive bastard."  
  
The blonde arched a brow and winked. "Only sometimes?"  
  
"Here." Kira tossed two of the tiny peach pills at him. Katou caught them and pitched them into his mouth with a smirk.  
  
"Are you happy now?"  
  
"I will be when this stuff kicks in."  
  
Kira sat down beside his satisfied druggie and rested his head on his shoulder. Katou leaned on him obligingly.  
  
"See. I'm a lot nicer when I get what I want," he remarked with a gentle nuzzle. Kira remained silent, his eyes sliding shut. Katou hugged him around the neck, lips searching for a tiny kiss to steal. His partner leaned forward and let their mouths touch. But only for a moment. For, what fun would it be if Katou got everything he wanted? Kira concealed a secret grin. 


End file.
